Wuggie
Location Statistics Common Attribution: Wuggies Categorical Attribution: Wug Evolutionary Star System: Star Systems of Prominence: * * Population Data: 100 billion Overview Wuggies are bipedal, primarily hairless (except for three hairs on the head) amphibians that were genetically created originally on the planet . Their civilization started roughly in 22,000 GST and evolved to the Information Age before they were exposed to interstellar society. They are an simple minded people and have a long, violent history of warfare ranging from invasion to economic conflict. Although not intentionally self-destructive, Wuggies care little for their resources or social wellbeing. They are imperialistic in nature, and their government is a strict feudal system. Were the Wuggie Master to die, the Wuggies would once again embark on a massive campaign of conquest. This is extremely improbable, as he does not age so could carry on living indefinitely. However, Mumbitanian scientists judge that if he carries on living his extravagant lifestyle, there is a 1 in 10 chance he could die every day. Wuggies are currently in an alliance with the Hugrof and Mumbitanians, who are fighting angainst a Jakarr restistance team. The war is nearly over. Evolutionary Analysis The species started in its earliest state about 3300 GST. The first versions didn't live very long. However, eventually the Wuggie was perfected, resulting in a 1.8561 MDU tall killing machine. Shortly afterwards a second type of Wuggie was created, Strain 2; it was much bigger than the Strain 1 yet slower. Strain 2 is 12.374 MDU tall and black instead of red; it also has bony spikes on its shoulders. Several other versions have been created. The Wuggies have always been technologically advanced. Wuggies are the only sentient species on Wug-Wug. Their inquisitive nature and high level of rational thought has given them technological supremacy over the planet. Wuggies are fully equipped with natural weapons. Biological Analysis Wuggies are bipedal mammals that are primarily hairless, except in small quantities and in concentrated locations. They have two arms and two legs with anatomical symmetry throughout their body frame. Three digits on each limb allow for remarkable agility in working with tools. They have a dorsal fin and instead of an actual body, they just have a head. Wuggies are omnivorous/detrivious, warm-blooded, endoskeletal and reproduce through cloning. This means that there are no females, no reproductive organs, no sexual arousal to women, and no sense of sexism. Ecological Analysis Wuggies evolved in a temperate climate. Flark is a small Class G star that is young enough to support life in its system. Planet Wug-Wug underwent a greenhouse effect early in its evolution, producing ripe conditions for life systems. The planet is tilted on its axis so the surface goes under regular climate seasons and weather patterns. Wuggies live primarily in the tropical regions of Wug-Wug, migrating to other parts of the planet as time went on. Wuggies are very adaptable with their constantly changing climate. In addition to changing seasons, every twenty thousand years the Wug-Wug changes its magnetic poles. Geologically speaking, this Polar shift should be occurring at any time and the Wuggies have no idea if they are prepared for this event, but based on historical adaptability, the species should be resilient. Sociological Analysis Wuggies are an aggressive, war-loving species, who have widespread love for people who like them. Many powerful centers of Wuggies Civilization regularly trade with and ally with other species. Wuggie society works like this: 1 Wuggie master 50 Wuggie kings 5000 Wuggie commanders 100 billion Wuggie strain 1s/2s/technians The Wuggie master isn't a real Wuggie. He is a mammal hybrid. He is a male with working reproductive organs and several enhancing cybernetic attachments. Game Mechanics * Category:Mumbos Sector Category:Sentient species